<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>protect me by Mikayuushipper1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811310">protect me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuushipper1/pseuds/Mikayuushipper1'>Mikayuushipper1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, M/M, Natsu Dragneel Needs a Hug, POV Gray Fullbuster, POV Natsu Dragneel, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Sub Natsu Dragneel, Top Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuushipper1/pseuds/Mikayuushipper1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy cheated on Natsu , Natsu finds out and tries to break up with her but she wont let him , she becomes abusive . gray is hopelessly in love with Natsu ,he soon finds out that Lucy is abusing him.<br/>read the story to know what happens next...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there! so this is my first fanfiction i am ever writing on a03, i dont know how long this is going to be but i hope you will stick around,most likly it will be 2 chapers.</p><p>please excuse my spelling mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu pov<br/>So today I'm going to break up with Lucy,I don't even know why I'm with her, all she has been is abusive and horrible ! but today I finally have an excuse to break up with her.</p>
<p>She cheated on me.</p>
<p>*flashback<br/>No ones pov<br/>Natsu was making his way to his girlfriend Lucy's house when he suddenly heard noises coming from her house, it was their 3rd year of dating and he brought flowers and had planned to take her on a cruise .<br/>As he got closer to her apartment he heard someone else in there, he heard moaning and he knew just what was going on.</p>
<p>He made his way home putting the flowers he bought for her in one of the trash cans that were in the park . He made his way to the docs and just sat there in silence with tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>Happy was at Wendy's house having a tea party and trying to woe carla.</p>
<p>*end of flashback<br/>Natsu pov<br/>I never had the heart to break up with her because I am too scared of her and i don't want to hurt her,but today i think i can finally do it! I think.</p>
<p>As I make my way to the guild I run into gray.</p>
<p>I always thought he was nice looking,i hate to admit it but he has a great body and he is handsome.<br/>Under all the bickering that we have I really do like him.he makes me happy.</p>
<p>Gray pov <br/>I was walking to the guild when I saw natsu .<br/>I can tell i was blushing,i have had the fatest crush on him since like EVER.</p>
<p>His cute little face,how his cheeks puff up when he gets flustered or angry, he has a nice figure. I always argue with him because I want to hide my feelings.I am scared.</p>
<p>When natsu and lucy became a couple it broke my heart,i knew he would reject me anyway but  also i wish i asked him before lucy asked,i knew i missed my chance and it's hard for me to watch them be a couple but my role is just the supportive friend who has to be cheerful and happy for them.</p>
<p>I know it may seem selfish and makes me a horrible friend but I kind of wish they would break up.</p>
<p>I just wish he would feel the same.<br/>Natsu pov<br/>I walk into the guild to see Lucy talking with Loki and erza.<br/>“ h-hey l-lucy?” I ask her, I am very nervous and scared. “ yeah natsu?” she said sweetly like nothing was wrong.<br/>“ u-um could we talk? In private?” “ sure”.</p>
<p>We walk into the guild library and make sure no one is there before I speak.</p>
<p>“ i-i w-want to break up” I say, clearly stuttering .<br/>I could see the expression of her face change from sweet to angry in a matter of seconds “ NO NATSU!  DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE DONE FOR YOU?! HOW MUCH I SACRIFICED FOR YOU?! AND NOW YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME?! YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR SO UNGRATEFUL! ” she shouts in my face.</p>
<p>I knew this would happen.<br/>She hasn't done anything for  me,every time we go on a job together I would give her the money ,every time we went on dates I would take her on a nice date and she would flirt with other people and claim she is ‘ just joking’. I don't know how i didn't notice this,i thought that she was just having fun and i shouldn't bother her about it.</p>
<p>“ you know what?! You're going home and not leaving! All your ways of communicating I am taking them away, and if anybody asks I will just tell them that I don't know where you are or that you sick!”</p>
<p>*a few days later</p>
<p>It's been a few days since I tried to break up with Lucy and I feel weak, I don't know why I am even listening to her. I think I'm too scared to disobey her. It's like if I don't listen to her she will do something worse to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i dont know if this is going to be 2 chapters. last chapter i was writing the notes and it kept deleting itself so in the end i didnt write everything i wanted to say because i got annoyed beacause it was the 4th time writingthe note.</p>
<p> so I was writing that this is my first fanfiction on a03 and I have other fanfictions that I have wrote but I shredded them because I didn't want them to see the light of day.</p>
<p>I maybe if I feel like it I will upload my past fanfictions.<br/>I am sorry if this story trash , I am literally making this up on the spot .</p>
<p>anyways , have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray pov<br/>
So it's been about a week since the guild has last seen natsu and people have been concerned , the last time we all saw him was when he was leaving the library from talking to lucy.</p>
<p>I decided to check the cameras that are in the library .<br/>
My mouth dropped seeing and hearing what happened there.</p>
<p>Now i understand why natsu isn't coming to the guild.</p>
<p>I have to go see him.</p>
<p>Natsu pov<br/>
It's been about a week now and all the people who have seen me is  Lucy . I feel sad and I just want to contact someone , I want someone to help me, someone to save me! But I know no one is coming, no one is going to save me,I'm alone in the world . nobody likes me.</p>
<p>Gray pov<br/>
I make my way towards the guild doors as I see Lucy looking at me.</p>
<p>As i am walking down the street i feel someone watching me but i keep going.<br/>
I get to Natsu's house and knock on the door.</p>
<p>The door opens with a little creak as I see Natsu stick out his head.</p>
<p>‘’ oh thank god its you’’ natsu said with a sigh of relief , ‘’ can i come in?’’ I ask in a worried tone .<br/>
‘’B-but’’  natsu stuttered ‘’its ok,i know what is happening and i'm here to help so please let me’’ .<br/>
He opened the door for me and let me in ,he then collapsed in my arms .<br/>
‘’Natsu?! Are you ok?’’ I feel his head and it is warm .<br/>
Suddenly I hear someone walk in.</p>
<p>‘’ i see you have found out what has happened ‘’<br/>
I turn around to see Lucy standing there .</p>
<p>No ones pov<br/>
‘’ what have you done to him?!’’gray askes with anger building up .<br/>
‘’ just gave him what he deserved , i basically kept him here and starved him!’’<br/>
‘’ what the hell is wrong with you?!’’ gray is now fuming .<br/>
How dare Lucy hurt the love of his life?!<br/>
Gray lifts Natsu up in bridle style and holds him while getting ready to fight .<br/>
‘’P-please gray’’ natsu says in a weak voice ‘’ help me’’ he continues with tears streaming down his face.<br/>
‘’ ofcourse i will ‘’<br/>
Natsu rests his head in the crook of Gray's neck breathing softley sending shivers down Gray's spine.<br/>
Gray was now prepared to fight and defend natsu at all costs, as he was about to attack but then someone suddenly  put a bag over Lucy's head and handcuffed her.<br/>
Gray’s expression changed to a lighter one whilst he was trying to figure out what was going on.<br/>
‘’What th-’’ lucy yells<br/>
Behind Lucy was Erza, Wendy ,Carla and happy.<br/>
‘’You guys? How did you know where we were? How did you know that there was going to be trouble? Gray was now confused but relieved .<br/>
‘’ well we noticed that you just suddenly left and then lucy started to follow you so we got curious and followed you guys’’ wendy said in a sweet voice. Erza just nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>‘’I'm glad we got here when we did,this could have been bad’’ carla said .<br/>
‘’ mhhm’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey so I am writing all of this on google docs and then doing copy and paste because I am lazy and don't want to figure out how to work the ''HTML'' , lol. so sorry if some things are confusing. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, so turns out this is going to be longer so i hope you stick around, I will probably add another chapter tommorow . goodbye for now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gray pov</p>
<p>We were making our way back to the guild . Erza and Wendy were holding Lucy to make sure she didn't do anything or run away and I was carrying nasu bridle style. I know people might be staring at us but I didn't care,natsu is my first priority.</p>
<p>We made it to the guild and everyone had a worried and confused expression on their faces. We walked over to gramps and told him everything that happened and I showed him the camera footage .</p>
<p>‘’ lucy heartfilia i hear by expel you from fairy tail!’’<br/>We all had a surprised look on our faces and I couldn't believe what i heard, sure she deserves a punishment but that's pretty far.</p>
<p>‘’ understood’’ Lucy said as she walked out the guild doors without looking anyone in the eye.<br/>‘’ gray,i am putting you in charge of helping natsu and restore his help!’’ gramps said ,i am more than happy to help him.</p>
<p>I walk out of the guild and go to my house and put natsu on the couch. I go to get a wet washcloth to put on his head and hear him mumble something. I go closer to his face to hear what he is saying.<br/>‘’Thank you’’ he says quietly with tears running down his face. ‘’ of course, anything for you’’ i whisper</p>
<p>Omg what did i just say?! OH crap oh crap oh crap!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natsu pov</p>
<p>What did he just say? Did I hear him correctly ? maybe. ‘’ while we were at the guild i was conscious …’’ i said quietly , ‘’so i guess you heard that gramps kicked out lucy’’ he said in a slight happy tone. ‘’Yeah… why did you say that with a smile?’’ ‘’ …’’ he doesn't answer my question .<br/>‘’ please tell me’’ </p>
<p>‘’Fine, it's because I care for you and she hurt you’’ he says quietly , ‘’ but why ? you like to fight with me all the time, no one cares about me’’ i say with tears building up.</p>
<p>‘’ no natsu, i care for you! I love you! Ok? I said it! I love you! I always have,when lucy became your girlfriend my heart broke!’’ he said with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>He loves me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey so turns out that this is longer than 2 chapters.<br/>I hope you are enjoying the story so far ,I might post another chapter tonight. sorry that it was short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu pov</p>
<p>‘’ Hey, I'm heading to the store to get things for dinner,’’ Gray says as he puts on a coat and closes the door, leaving me at his house alone with my only company is my  thoughts.</p>
<p>He said he loved me, but why? Do I love him ? What do I do? I don't want to think about this .<br/>As I try to close my eyes to get some rest a picture of gray on top of me pops up in my mind.</p>
<p>“ aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh” i scream , “ what does this mean? I'm so confused , do i like him? I have always thought he was handsome and I guess he is cute.<br/>I don't know what to do! It's going to be really awkward when he comes back.</p>
<p>No ones pov</p>
<p>As natsu was going crazy gray walked in the door .<br/>‘’ hey im back , and um about what i said you could just ignore it, i know you don't love me the same way but i thought i would tell you anyway, so please don't think of it. I'm going to make dinner.’’ gray said </p>
<p>‘’ i um… okay’’ natsu said .<br/>Gray went to the kitchen to cook dinner, gray wouldn't say he is a bad cook , he is actually very proud of his cooking .</p>
<p>Natsu fell asleep and woke up when gray called him for dinner.<br/>They both sat down at the table and began to eat.<br/>‘’ it's so good! I didn't know you could cook so well!” Natsu said with stars in his eyes, gray just blushed.<br/>‘’ Thanks, I'll put the leftovers in the fridge for you if you want them for later, you can sleep on the sofa , sorry i don't have a guest bedroom ``'' it's okay , thank you for taking care of me” natsu said.</p>
<p>*a few hours later when they went to sleep</p>
<p>Gray pov</p>
<p>I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on my bedroom door .<br/>I get off my bed and open the door to see Natsu standing there with tears in his eyes.<br/>“ are you ok? “ I ask in a worried tone “  I had a nightmare about Lucy, can I sleep with you?” he asked in a cute tone that i could not say no to. “ of course “.</p>
<p>We go under the covers and hug him tightly letting him know i'm here if he needs me and he is not alone. After a few minutes he falls asleep and I can't help but have a smile on my face . He is so warm.</p>
<p>*morning </p>
<p>Natsu pov</p>
<p>I wake up and I feel an arm around me , I look over and see gray spooning me . I feel my heart flutter and feel warm inside. </p>
<p>I turn over to look at gray’s sleeping face and it is quite cute, his navy blue hair slightly in his eyes , his light pink lips slightly parted , his steady breathing and flushed cheeks .<br/>I find myself staring at his lips and almost want to kiss him, i mentaly slap myself as if it were something taboo .</p>
<p>“ g-good morning” I studer , i feel my face heat up .</p>
<p>“ good morning” he says in his morning voice.<br/>‘’ i'm sorry i slept in here, i had a nightmare about lucy and i got really frightened”<br/>I feel him hug me. “ You are ok natsu , if Lucy ever tries to hurt you i will protect you, i will make sure you never get hurt again” he says in a calm voice.</p>
<p>I don't answer him , I just snuggle up to his chest and listen to his heartbeat , it's steady and calming.</p>
<p>We stay like that for a while until we decide to get up and have breakfast .<br/>Gray made pancakes . they were really good.</p>
<p>The rest of the week was basically the same. We would do something in the morning, then relax , gray would cook dinner and then we would go to bed, i would wake up and have a nightmare and then proceed to snuggle with gray in his bed , i would wake up and stare at him until he woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this morning was different .<br/>I woke up and stared at him and without a second thought I kissed him .<br/>I pull back and realize what I have done. As I opened my eyes i see that gray is awake and looking at me.</p>
<p>“ i-i-i a-am s-so s-sorry!”  he doesn't say anything and just gives me a smile.<br/>“Oh my , what is this? A good morning kiss for me?how sweet!” he says still smiling ,<br/>“ would you be so kind as to give me another?”  I flushed red.” i um… ok”.</p>
<p>I move closer to his face until our noses touch, we look at eachother .” I see you're too shy” he says  , “ i um-” before i even get to finish my sentence. I feel a pair of lips on mine. It was a sweet tender kiss that lasted for not too long. He pulls away and I cuddle up to his chest.</p>
<p>“ i love you gray” </p>
<p>“ i love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey there! so this is the end, i know its cheesy and i cringed while writing it, i just wanted to say thank you for reading my horrible story , i wrote this story for fun and seeing that people actually read it makes me happy.</p>
<p>i dont know if any of you stuck around but if you did thank you so much! goodbye for now!♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey so i will probobly post the next chapter tommorow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>